The Meaning Behind Them
by animefan106
Summary: Flowers hold a special meaning to their names and characteristics. Flowers can represent the personality of a person. Each member of the Generation of Miracles hold a flower that represents them and explains their feelings towards a certain boy who they cared for even if he left him that one year. One-shot. Happy B-day Kuro-chan!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters._

_A one shot for Kuro-chan's birthday that I randomly thought of recently. I thought it would be nice to do something different than my usual writing. I can't exactly explain it but I thought it might bring some more appreciation to the nature that surrounds us. I hope you guys like it! Note: When I use the word gay in here, I do not mean same-gender-love. I just mean happiness. Please keep that in mind. The use of the word is for the purpose in creating the mood of the story._

* * *

**Pink Zinnea - Lasting Affection**

Remember the day we first met?

The day where my heart raced while looking at you?

That was long ago yet if feels like yesterday.

Like the many, pink petals that this flower beholds, the everlasting affection I feel towards you, will drop one at a time, keeping track of how long I have wanted to be with you. These petals are endless.

Your eyes, to others, seem to stare blankly at them but I see someone with a passion that no one else can match.

That is why I feel this way towards you. You, who possess such a mystical feeling that can only come from you.

I let my hair naturally fall in front of my face, draping over this matching, pink flower that resembles my feelings towards you. Even if you might not feel the same way, I will always feel the lasting affection.

* * *

**Buttercup - Childishness**

Once I got to know you, I became myself.

This childishness you did not complain about nor did you reject me in anyway that would severely hurt.

Being with you, I felt happy and energetic.

Even though others gave me the same feeling and gave me passion, you were the one that I feel grateful to the most. You were like a teacher, a friend, a bond that could never be broken.

Because you were like that, I presented my childishness to you and allowed parts of me become naive and gay. At most, you responded to my actions with a stoic expression but there were times where you would smile, brightening up my day even more.

The yellow of the petals and the soft features traced upon its edges seems to express my delicacy as a person in need of attention and love.

I hold this flower close to my heart as it reminds me of myself and the time I have spent with you.

Thank you.

* * *

**Mimosa pudica - Sensitivity**

It's strange how I do not see myself as sensitive yet I tend to look at this flower in awe. It's prickly-like petals of lavendar color is odd though.

Even the leaves, when touched, turn inwards as if scared of a larger creature ready to devour its fragile body.

Maybe it is a sign of my sensitivity. When not serious, seeing so many cower because of my height hurts. I am told that I am odd like the strange petals of this flower and then I turn inwards like the leaves of this plant but instead of fear, because of frustration and not being able to open up to those who try to help me.

I am afraid that my spirit will be devoured and disappear because I am frightened.

But then... everyone came.

He who took me in and admired my height and you who always knew what to do when I am in a bad mood, have saved me from myself.

Since then, I have expressed my sensitivity more openly than allowing it to flood and clog up my well-being. Even if we are far apart, this sensitive side to me will always remember you.

* * *

**Four-leafed clover - Symbol of Good Luck**

We never got along but we stood by each others sides.

One day you gave me this tiny plant, insignificant to some but valuable to me.

Compared to my large hands and taped fingers, this leaf was miniscule and delicate. They were a sign as I saw the number or round leaves attached to the stem.

Despite our disagreements, you always looked out for me. What is this nostalgic feeling that you are giving me?

That day was one of the best days of my life for that petty-looking plant was a symbol of good luck. Anything you did to make sure I was comfortable and felt the luck that was needed, was enough to boost my confidence in everything I did.

Maybe it wasn't the plant that made me feel confident. It must have been you who was still kind to me even though we never got along. Well, it won't tell you how I feel either way.

* * *

**Blue Periwinkle - Early Friendship**

How long has it been since we have seen each other truly smile?

What happened that ended this early friendship?

My own strength has kept me from the happiness I doubt anyone wants taken from them. You left, leaving me alone. Did you know how much sadness filled my soul that I was at the verge of breaking?

But later, I learned that this was for the best. This friendship was not meant to last so long. I have accepted the fate given to us.

I will still care but we are now only mere acquaintances. This early friendship might have started with us being too close.

That is why we are so far apart now. Thank you though.

I finally understand what you mean by having fun and to have passion for something that I love. The twisted way these petals blooms reminds of how twisted and blue our friendship was.

The bond is still there but weaker than before. At first these flowers bloom in bright, vibrant colors only to later grow older and paler as our friendship has grown.

Can you accept this relationship between us? This relationship that twists ever so slightly like the wide, elegant, plue petals of this flower and the fast coming and going of its color?

* * *

**Crown Imperial - Majesty and Power**

The red, blooming petals and green leaves crown the stem of this flower. The look down on those that are inferior to them that lack a unique quality to them.

I stand here and watch you and the others under my power. I am seen with the majesty of an emperor.

Many knew better than to defy my wishes but you were different.

I knew how you felt but your blank, unchanging stares has always affected me. Why?

Why did you go? All of us were meant to be together until the end but you left.

I felt that my beliefs had finally pushed itself to the limit. My power used to my disadvantage. You left and defied my wishes.

What can I do to bring my rule back on the fragile flower that needs protection from others? We promised to seperate but your sudden seperation happened again. You left us confused and hurt. What will you do to heal those hearts that were joyed to have you accompany them? What will you do to change them? What will you do to try and change me?

Do not think that you can for I am absolute and always right.

* * *

**Forget-Me-Nots - Memories, Faithful Love**

I walk down the hall to where my destination is. Kise-kun texted me saying that he and Aomine-kun wanted to see me and say happy birthday in person and have a small celebration where we will do karaoke.

My phone rings and I pick up the call.

"Kise-kun, I'm almost there. Just wait a few more minutes. No, you don't have to meet me. I'm right in front of the building, Kise-kun."

The karaoke building was small but comfy looking. In front of the entrance were mulitcolored forget-me-nots. I smiled as I thought of the meaning behind the flower's name.

My memories of all my friends from Teiko up until now, now that I am in Seirin, has all been very dear to me. These small flowers of blue, white, and pink are small and they make me smile from the bottom of my heart. They are my favorite flowers and if anyone asks why, they must be idiots.

With the little presence I have, it is easy for people to forget me. These flowers are small like me, and sometimes there presence is also hard to sense. When you truly look at them, you can see a beauty to them where it is now hard for you to forget such small delicate features of the flower.

This flower was also a sign for my faithful love to all my friends. This love isn't romantic but rather I see everyone as a family and so I love them in that kind of way. I cannot completely abandon my love for all of my teammates back in Teiko. I still see them and I still love them. I have faith in them and in Seirin.

After going through the entrance door, I follow the hallway to my left and look for the designated meeting room where I was suppose to meet Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. Once I found the door leading to the specified room and slowly grabbed the handle.

For some reason, I felt a shiver traveling down my back. A gloomy atmosphere had just appeared and I felt a sadness thinly blanketing my soul. I did not regret my choices in quitting Teiko that year but I could fear ther sorrow as I left without saying goodbye. It was for the best I thought.

The cold metal of the handle started to become warm from my body heat. I slowly turned the handle and entered into the room. The space was dark and it seemed that no one was there. I took another step forward only to be met with the lights turning back on and confetti snowing down on my hair.

"Happy Birthday Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchii!" I could feel my eyes widen in shcok at seeing my former teammates here.

"Akashi-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun," I said quietly. Water started to form at the corner of my eyes but I held them in. For all of them to be here with smiles on their face (minus Midorima-kun) made me happy.

"Your one year older now Tetsu! How does it feel?"

"Kurokocchii! Are you surprised? Everyone wanted to celebrate your birthday properly since we couldn't really do so before. Do you like it?"

"Does Kuro-chin want some snacks?"

"We're all really happy to be here with you Tetsu-kun!"

"It's not like I feel obligated to do this for you, Kuroko -nanodayo."

Akashi-kun chuckled at the bombarding questions and statements on me. Instead of saying something he walked closer to me with something behind his back.

"What's behind your back Akashi-kun?" I asked curious.

"We worked together to make this for you Tetsuya. You better appreciate it," Akashi-kun said. I smiled at his usual demanding voice.

"Whatever everyone makes, I'll be happy," I responded. Everyone else smiled at what I said then walked to stand behind Akashi-kun.

Revealing from behind his back was a bouquet of different colored flowers. I wasn't sure how they did it because some of these flowers were a lot weaker in than the others but it seems that they carefully arranged the flowers where they would all mix and could be clearly seen to the naked eye. Even my favorite forget-me-not's were in there.

I took the bouquet from Akashi-kun's hands and held them close to my chest. I sniffed the different scents all at once. They were sweet and each scent was unique. That was definitely like the Generation of Miracle's taste.

I smiled at them. "Thank you." With that, I gained another dear memory that I will always hold close to my heart. We all changed and yet we are still the same. These memories and faithful love is all I need to be happy.

* * *

_A/N: These flowers represent a certain characteristic of each character otherwise I would have had buttercups represent Murasakibara because he has more of a childish nature than Kise. Not only that but I wanted the flowers' color to match with the hair color of each character as well. Hmm, I think that's all for now. _

_Please drop a review and tell me what you think about this one-shot. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
